Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Out of Time/Teaser
On Earth in Central City a time wave blows around the city and changes it to being barren and buildings are destroyed and trashed, as villians are walking along the city as the Hall of Doom is where S.T.A.R. Labs use to be in the Hall Damien looks out at the city. We've got the timeline at our control now and no one can stop us Damien says as he looks at his allies. Malcolm looks at him. I'm glad because I wanted to be a father to my son and daughter thank you Damien Malclom says as he looks at Damien. They shook hands. Meanwhile in the Gamma Quadrant the Valiant is exploring a nebula cloud. Colonel's log stardate 64532.1. The Valiant is in the Gamma Quadrant at the request of the Dominion we're not to cross their space or visit the Founders world with an escort, and on a personal note I'm glad to have both my uncle and fiancee on board. On deck 5 Will is in the training room with his uncle as he's learning self-defense. I can't believe we're in the Gamma Quadrant after the Dominion War several years ago Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Well this isn't my first time in the Gamma Quadrant, I have been here before Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Before he speaks the com activates. Colonel Tyson report to the bridge Commander Keller says over the com. Both Typhuss and Will walk out of the training room and head to the bridge they walked onto the bridge as Commander Keller looks at him. Sir we're picking up a strange energy wave heading towards us Commander Keller says as he looks at both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Ensign Devon's console and then is shocked by this because of what he experienced in the Delta Quadrant. We need the shields up now Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will turns to Jenny. Shields up secure all primary systems all hands brace for impact Will says as he goes to chair and the crew braces themselves. The wave washes over the Valiant and hits the forward shields in the Colonel's quarters Thea vanishes and their prom picture vanishes as well, on the bridge red lights flash and Will looks at his uncle. What the hell was that Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. A time wave, the timeline was just altered Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will tapped his combadge. Tyson to Queen, Thea respond please computer locate Thea Queen Will says as he starts to get worried. Thea Queen is no longer aboard the Valiant the computer says in it's female voice. Jenny do a deck by deck seach for Thea the computer could be damaged Will says as he looks at her. She nods and heads to the turbolift and goes to assemble a search party. Manny set course for the wormhole warp 9.98 because if the timeline has been altered then the treaty of Bajor is no long in place Will says as he looks at Commander Keller and Admiral Kira. The Valiant is at high warp on course for the wormhole. In the briefing room Lieutenant Sinclair gives her report. We've done a deck by deck search there's no sign of Thea and we searched your quarters sir and there's no pictures of you and Thea at your military prom, nor her stuff is in your quarters it's like she never came aboard before it's strange Jenny says as she looks at Colonel Tyson and the other senior staff and Admiral Kira. Will looks at them. When we get back to DS9 I'm going to have Lieutenant Samuel do a deck by deck search I believe you Lieutenant but I just want to be sure we didn't miss a thing Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his tactical officer and the rest of the senior staff and Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at them and gives advice. The timeline has been altered, the station might not be there and if that is true there's no point in searching for Thea, she's gone Typhuss says as he looks at them. Well there's only one way to find out how bad the timeline has been altered Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees and they leave the briefing room to head to the bridge. The Valiant enters the wormhole and the trip doesn't take long and the wormhole opens up and the Valiant emerges out of the wormhole, on the bridge the crew is shocked by this. Uh where's the station? Commander Keller says as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Devon looks at his console. She's in orbit around Bajor and surrounded by a squad of Cardassian warships Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson turns to Manny. Manny set course for Earth maximum slipstream Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Hakim. He nods and activates the drive. The trip takes an hour at maximum speed and the Valiant emerges from the corridor and heads towards Earth. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the young Ensign. Take the Valiant down to S.T.A.R. Labs if anyone knows what the hell is going on with the timeline it's the doctors at the lab Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The Valiant enters the atmosphere of Earth and heads down to Central City. On the bridge Typhuss looks at the viewer and asked Ensign Devon to magnify on the object in the water. Ensign Devon, magnify the object in the water Typhuss says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He inputs commands into the console and the image enlarges as Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. What the hell is that Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Devon looks at his console. I can say that it's not S.T.A.R. Labs that's for sure but I'm picking up a small energy signature in an office Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson looks at Manny. Take us back up now Ensign Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console then the ship starts shaking and sparks erupt from the ceiling. The Valiant's shields are flickering as the defense systems are shooting at the Valiant as she's climbing back up to space. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at his uncle. Ok so the timeline is altered that's bad Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle then at the viewer. The only way to restore the timeline is to fix whatever altered the timeline Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Colonel Tyson looks at Ensign Hakim. Manny set course for Luna and land in one of the craters Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Ensign Hakim inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Ensign Hakim says as he complies with the order.